Problem: Solve for $x$ : $10x - 2 = 3x + 8$
Explanation: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(10x - 2) - 3x = (3x + 8) - 3x$ $7x - 2 = 8$ Add $2$ to both sides: $(7x - 2) + 2 = 8 + 2$ $7x = 10$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\frac{7x}{7} = \frac{10}{7}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{10}{7}$